


Falling

by EtVS (Leviarty)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/EtVS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew pulled his hoodie tighter around his face as he walked through the pouring rain...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

Andrew pulled his hoodie tighter around his face as he walked through the pouring rain. He was beyond freezing, but he was grateful for the rain, it was the only thing hiding his tears.

Not that there was anyone on the street to notice them. The No-Name-Town, Scotland hardly had people when it was midday and the sun was shining, let alone three o'clock in the morning in the middle of a storm. He shouldn't have even been out.

But he had to get away. He had to get out before it killed him.

He turned back to the apartment he'd just left and looked up to the third floor, third window from the left. The lights were still off, its only occupant still fast asleep.

Andrew sighed and bit his lip, trying to will away his tears, or at least keep himself from bawling his eyes out. He took a deep breath and walked away before he could change his mind, chicken out.

He had to get away. This place was killing him.

It wasn't that he didn't love Xander. He did. He loved him with all of his heart. He loved every second that they were together. Every second. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that Xander didn't' love him. Sure, they'd been together for three months, but it didn't mean anything. Not to Xander. To Xander it was all just a game, a replacement for Anya.

And it was killing Andrew, pretending that everything was okay, that he was okay with being the stand in for the perfect woman.

At first, it had been okay, because he was with Xander and that was all that mattered. But over time, it got harder to be okay with it.

Which is why he had to leave.


End file.
